User blog:Mob Hitman29/Mafia III (What I'd like to see)
The game is set in late 1960's-1970's Yugoslavia. Three playable characters Joe, Joe's half Slavic cousin Nikola and Walter Steiner a German gangster from Munich (a bit of a reverse of the 1980's). After the events of Mafia II Joe escapes death and seeks refuge in Communist Yugoslavia. Here Joe finds his cousin Nikola Bruno in the region of Staragorja, the son of Joe's Sicilian uncle and a woman of both Serb and Croat ethnicity. Features (more will be added later) *A large map set in a fictional Croatian region based upon Dalmatia and Herzegovina with two cities one based on Split and Zadar and another based on the likes of Zagreb, Belgrade or Sarajevo. *Fictional cars based upon real European cars of the 60's and 70's including Peugeot, Mini, Volkswagen, Alfa Romero, Fiat/Zastava and Lada. *Music from the likes of Kemal Montenno, Mišo Kovač, Gabi Novak, Oliver Dragojević, Matt Collins, Vice Vukov (the Croatian Dean Martin), Ivo Robić, Indexi and Tereza Kesovija along with international musicians on both sides of the Cold War conflict (Yugoslavia was neutral) and of course a bit of Django Reinhardt. *References to Yugoslavian pop culture such as films. The Map *A large map of the fictional region of Staragorja featuring two fully briefing Titoist era cities, the city of Bogata Luka based on Split, Zadar, Pulva and other coastal cities in Croatia and Ratneutvrde based more on the likes Zagreb, Belgrade, Sarajevo, Smederevo and Banja Luka but in itself is more of a unique city. There's also a number of towns and villages throughout the region. Keeping with the time the Milicija enforce the laws as the would anywhere else in the country. Pedestrians also change in appearance i.e. in rural areas they wear more traditional clothes than the towns and cities even the Milicija in these areas wear traditional headwear such as Fezs. In cities most people are dressed in the latest in fashion and style (for the time) and this even changes in each decade e.g in the 1960's many suited men wear fedoras and šajkaškas but in the 70's headwear is almost completely out of style. Fashion and subcultural trends also change with other people in urban and suburban areas in the two decades (btw disco was never a big hit in Yugoslavia but the hippy and rocker subcultures were). Police are also fully uniformed. Pedestrians also come in all different classes. Throughout Staragorja the player will see various aspects of Yugoslavian public life from murals of Tito's face and partisans to billboards advertising concerts of American singers and Italian cars. Backdrop to Staragorja Staragorja is a region of Croatia located between Dalmatia and Montenegro. It is heavily based off Dalmatia and Herzegovina and has a population of Croats, Serbs and Muslims. Staragorja's rural population has started to decrease rapidly and is now even ageing as the young people head to towns and cities in search for work. The coastline was once ruled by the Venetians until the Hajduks retook it while the hilly hinterland is full of hidden treasures such from ruins to scenery. During WW2 the region was occupied by the Italians and later the Germans and Bulgarians. The region was liberated by Tito's forces during the Sixth Anti-Partisan offence. The region seen atrocities committed by the Italian Blackshirts and the Chetniks against the Croat population and by the Ustashas against the Serb population. The region has greatly recovered from the horrors of the 40's and has become a leader in Balkan tourism. Category:Blog posts